


Priorities

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blood, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 30_kisses, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki's actions cause Tatsumi's priorities to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'Jolt'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.

It was chaos. The building was crumbling around them, the only thing keeping them safe being the slowly shattering force field created by the talisman Hisoka held. Tsuzuki’s talisman. Said shield was crumbling because, instinctively honing in on the brunette’s weakness, Muraki had concentrated his attacks on the boy and the Gushoshin that accompanied him, knowing that the assault on his friends would distract the older Shinigami enough to weaken him.

With a sudden, resounding crack, the barrier ruptured and, his eyes shining with maniacal glee, the silver-haired doctor ordered one more blast. Emerald and black eyes widened drastically as the dragon’s flare jolted through the darkness, only to simultaneously snap closed in anticipation of the hit- which never came. 

“Hisoka?” The teen’s head jerked around at the call, the sound of his name pulling him away from the memory of Tsuzuki sacrificing his own body to shield them...from the picture of the gaping hole in the brunette’s back, and the blood that had spewed from his mouth after the attack.

“Yes, Tatsumi-san?” 

“Go home. Get some rest.” A large, but elegant, hand rose to stifle the other’s protests. “I insist. Your wounds are only recently healed, and the ministry can afford neither the time nor money it would cost to have two agents incapacitated at once. I’ll sit with Tsuzuki for a while. Now, go.” The tall brunette saw the flash of irritation that ran through the other’s eyes at his seemingly detached point of view, but he ignored it.

“That wasn’t very nice, Seiichiro…” Tatsumi’s brow arched in surprise and he gazed down at the source of that weak voice. “You know ‘soka hates it when you put everything in a material perspective…”

“True, but that is what he expects of me,” he replied, taking the chair that the younger male had just vacated. “Whereas, had I responded by doing this-” Slowly he leaned forward, brushing Tsuzuki’s paler-than-usual cheek with a loving kiss. “I think our young friend would have… How do they put it? Freaked out?”

“He’s an empath, Koi,” Tsuzuki murmured sleepily, already dozing back off as he reached for the other’s hand and clung tightly to it. “Neither one of us will be able hide it from him much longer…”

“Hush, Asato,” was the only reply, the same hand that had stayed Hisoka’s protest now gently caressing through the invalid’s hair as Tsuzuki slept. Truth be told, keeping their relationship from their coworkers was no longer a priority. All that mattered to him now was his love, who lay sleeping and healing, and his overwhelming determination to seek revenge on the one who had hurt him.


End file.
